<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pas de Deux by chibimono</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139397">Pas de Deux</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibimono/pseuds/chibimono'>chibimono</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ballet, Inspired by the Nutcracker, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, POV Outsider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibimono/pseuds/chibimono</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena is new to the Overwatch Ballet Company. She is not prepared for the fiery rivalry of The Rat King and The Nutcracker Prince.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pas de Deux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchidIceDragon/gifts">OrchidIceDragon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy holidays, friend OrchidIceDragon! Your initial prompt was for Rat King Gabe infatuated with Nutcracker Jack on stage. I hope this is close enough for your liking! </p>
<p>I’d like to send a special thanks out to my dear friend AsheRhyder for their endless help and hand holding and to my dear friend Maderi for the much appreciated cheerleading. I’m so grateful for you both. 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena was very happy to be a Sugarplum Fairy this year. In her previous ballet company, she vied desperately against the other girls for Clara’s role. Since coming to the Overwatch Ballet Company, she’d happily left the infighting to the other dancers.</p>
<p>As long as she didn’t come between Jack The Nutcracker Prince and Gabriel The Rat King, she didn’t care if she ended up as an usher. Lena watched them practice; though their dance was choreographed, the ferocity of their attacks looked raw, real. There was something primal in every lunge, every leap. Even though the swords they used didn’t have live edges, they were heavy and metal and they swung way too close for her comfort. The others of the company egged them on, cheered and jeered. They seemed to think it was all in good fun, but as the two men parted, walked away to wind down, Lena could feel a heat, a fission sparking between them.</p>
<p>She wondered if they were rivals, if they had fought for the lead part against each other. Was Gabriel jealous? Was Jack trying to prove he was better? Everyone seemed to think their behavior was normal for them, and it left Lena confused. Did they really want their best male principal dancers at each other’s throats?</p>
<p>Jack had other scenes to practice as male lead role and was kept busy as they ran repeatedly through the production. As his broad shoulders and tall stature made him perfect for the role of the Nutcracker, he was just as perfect as the Prince with his easy smiles and boyish charm. His grace left many of the dancers in awe, if not down right jealous. Which was probably why Gabriel couldn’t keep his eyes away from him.</p>
<p>As one of the other male principal dancers of the company, Gabriel tended to linger when he was not specifically needed for his own practice. He helped with the understudies and the ensemble dancers, directing and leading them through their choreography. He was familiar with enough of the parts that he could fill in if someone was missing. It was almost as if as long as Jack was there in the room, Gabriel stayed.</p>
<p>He stayed and he watched. Every time Lena looked Gabriel’s way, he was watching Jack. He didn’t try to hide it as his head followed Jack’s every move. His gaze was heavy and consuming, with a fire there that worried Lena.</p>
<p>Sometimes Jack looked back at him, boldly catching Gabriel’s eyes and smiling. It wasn’t smug or prideful, like Lena would have expected in a rival. It was something careful and sweet, like he was happy. Happy to see Gabriel. Those were the only times she saw Gabriel actually look away, his head ducking down. Their feuding left Lena so confused.</p>
<p>Gabriel could be very intimidating. Especially so when he would walk up to Jack to talk, edging into Jack’s personal space. He would lean so close, almost looming. Jack would just turn to him and smile, easy and boyish and a little bit soft. But if Jack should return Gabriel’s crowding by leaning back into him, Gabriel tended to leave. Jack would just smile all the more.</p>
<p>When the production moved from the practice hall to perfecting the performance on stage, Gabriel was always there. He waited in the wings to watch Jack until the Rat King made his appearance. Once he was defeated by the Nutcracker, he moved to the front row or even leaned against the wall of the orchestra pit. His eyes always on the Prince.</p>
<p>On opening night, they stared each other down in the greenroom. No one seemed to see the tension but Lena, no one seemed to notice how they sat on opposite sides of the room, eyes locked. There was heat there, a slowly kindling fire.</p>
<p>The fire became a full on blaze on stage, their fight scene their best performance yet. They moved together like the gears of a fine watch; close, perfectly timed, exact. When the end of the Rat King came, it was swift and brutal as the Nutcracker ran him through. And yet Jack led Gabriel’s defeated body to the ground gently, sweetly, closing his eyes with gloved fingers. As if he hadn’t defeated an enemy so much as a loved one. </p>
<p>Lena felt as if a line had been crossed. A statement had been made. She just didn’t understand what was said.</p>
<p>After the performance and abundance of flowers presented to the cast, the company celebrated their first show with a party in one of the practice halls. It was late and was only meant to be something small so they could eat and drink and discuss the performance a bit before leaving. After all, they had to come back and do it again tomorrow.</p>
<p>Lena enjoyed herself, enjoyed how she fit in with Overwatch more than any company she’s danced for before. She enjoyed herself so much she was one of the last to leave for the night. Especially when she had to duck back into the building when she realized she’d forgotten her phone. </p>
<p>It should’ve been quiet and dark, just the Madam left to lock up for the night. But there was music in one of the smaller halls, it’s lights still on. Lena thought she would help by turning things off, but she stopped as she peeked inside.</p>
<p>Thinking back, Lena never realized when Jack and Gabriel disappeared from the party. She saw them a few times mingling between the clusters of other dancers, but at some point they must have slipped away. Slipped away down the hall and into here, where the music was gentle and sweeping. Where they were alone.</p>
<p>Jack seemed to be leading Gabriel on in a chase, leaping and lunging across the floor together. Gabriel caught up just enough to get a hold of Jack’s wrist and pull him back, gracefully spinning him and drawing Jack into his arms. They swayed a bit, their movements fluid and easy, before Jack spun away with an inviting laugh.</p>
<p>They were dancing. Together.</p>
<p>There was no choreography here, just flawless talent and raw passion. </p>
<p>What Lena mistook all this time for a heated rivalry was really a slow burn attraction. Not so much the Rat King trying to kill the Nutcracker as he was trying to woo him.</p>
<p>As Gabriel caught Jack in a leap and then dipped him low to kiss him, Lena shut the door with a smile. She didn’t have to worry about them anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>